MoonLight
by HellionKyou
Summary: Secrets, Love, War. A white wolf. Bella and Jacob are finally together... Adeep love, you once had, is terribly hard to get over.
1. Chapter 1: Heart

MoonLight

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer

Ok so I ha in notion to write this for a while now, but i asked my cousin Artsymommy2012, what my next fic should be, and long behold it was Twilight, as for her, she is writing one as well. Hehe. So here we go.

Pairings: Jacob/ Bella

Chapter one: Heart

(Bellas pov)

Its funny, Eward hasn't come back, and now I don't think he ever will. I no longer do dangerous stunts that could possibly get me killed, my bond with Jacob has become stronger, but saying that I still think of Edward, he's still apart of me. I know Jacob see's it when I ponder off into my own thoughts, and when ever he brings up the werewolf/ vampire stuff. He just wants me to let go, and forget.

But if I forget everything, then he will truely be gone forever.

(Normal Pov)

The reconnection with her friends from school and love that began to flurish between a werewolf, still had half her heart at aloss. She didn't know if she could fully love again, since the love she had with Eward was over with before it even started. She would of became a vampire, and would be with the Cullens after that, she didn't know. But thats not how things turned out, and weather to be sad or happy was unknown. The Wolves had already killed the ed hiard vampire, that seeked Bella dead. And after that, she hadn't seen a vampire since. Knowing they were out there, but she had her Wolves and felt no need to even care.

Bella no longer tossed or turned in her sleep. She would never scream out for someone who would never be there...infact she couldn't even rememer her dreams.

Everything was just black. She remembered closing her eyes too drift off, and she remembered opeing her eyes for the next day, but thats it. There was a void in the place of her dreams and nightmares.

Instead of thinking about it, and trying to figure out why she didnt dream...She had a visitor jump through her window. Luckily her dad wasn't home, because Jabcob couldnt keep his voice to a whisper anymore.

"Hey Bella, still in bed?" Jacob smiled. He loved to see her messy morning hair.

"What time is it?"

"One pm." He smiled Shirt off, rong ripped body, her eyes alwys seemed to travel around his muscles, but who wouldn't drool ?

"What the hell?" She got out of bed, grabbed her cloths and went to the bathroom, when she returned, Jacob was sitting on her bed.

Bella wore tight blue jeans and a black tank top, with a black hoodie she stole from Jacob a while ago on.

"So thats where my hoodie went." He smirked.

"Yeah..well at least when I have it, it has a better chance of staying in one piece, than with you."

"Sure thats your only reason?"

Bella just smiled at him. "Lets go."

La Push Beach

"So anything new with the pack?"

"Well...there is something, but we can't figure out how."

"Yeah, I totally din't understand that."

Jacob just smiled. "Sorry. There are trace's of another wolf, but when trying to communicate with it, we couldn't, or it ignored us. It means no harm to us, or the people, so we don't have a reason to track it down."

"IT?"

"It's white with a shape of a cresent moon on its head. We have seen it for a while now, we've just started to call it Moonlight."

"Awesome...can't it just be a regular wolf?"

"And the same size as us, I don't think so, and its not from our tribe, I dont think it has one."

"Intresting, so thats what you guys have been doing at night?"

"What do you mean?"

Bella half smiled. "Well I keep seeing the same wolf by the tree by my window every night before I go to bed, is all."

Jacob blushed and looked right at her. "Well i have to make sure my girl is safe."

"Ever since they left I have been safe." Her eyes wondered, she had to bring him up, even though she didnt say his name.

"If he makes you that sad, why dwell in his memory?"

"I don't know."

They walked till they came to their destination. Jacob ate with his pack like he hadn't eaten in days. But he gained nothing, wow was he lucky.

She was surprised he didn't ask the question they both always wondered, and her answer.

if Edward came back, could she go running back to him, and leave what she has now all behind, would she really just give up on jacob like he was scraps...would she?

Bella wondered outside, thinking the question that always ran threw her and Jacobs mine. But never thinking of the answer. Un-knowingly Bella wasn't alone anymore, she was sitting on a log unaware that she had company.

There was a poke in her sides, and she let out a weird sound. Then hear Jacob laughing.

"You ass." She laughed.

"I couldn't resist."

They had their laugh, now was back to serious. "Jake, ask me."

He looked at her alittle confused.

"Ask me what I could do if _he_ ever came back."

Jacob sighed not wanting to hear the answer, he dreaded it. But he thought it every damn time The vampires were brought up some how in some conversation.

"What would happen between us, what would you do if Cullen came back to Forks?"

"...After all that has happened, after everything that we have gone through, after you have filled that void in my heart, I don't think I could go back to him. I couldn't do that to you, or my friends, I couldn't do that to my heart again." Jacob didn't say anything he just leaned in kissed her, she responded and kissed him back.

That night Bella went to bed, with a smile on her lips. And the blackness took over...

The moon rose to it's fullest peek, there in the clearing of the forest a beautiful white wolf stood, her fur was as white as snow, and her eyes brown like chocolate. A black creasent moon was on her head. Letting out a howl...

The pack that was a mile from the white wolf all stopped...except one,Jacob.

He ran to the clearing. "Bella!"

That was chapter one. i u hate it, go away i dont care, no flames, i dont fucking care, if u like it thank you. ^^


	2. Chapter 2:Soul

MoonLight

HellionKyou

Disclaimer of Twilight

Well if you liked Chapter one, then you'll like chapter two.

Jacob/Bella

Chapter Two: Soul

Jacob stared in disbelief. Bella was the white wolf...as he approched her, and as the rest of the pack started to get closer, Bella let out a small growl and took off.

"Bella.." He thought..

Sunrise hit Bella in the face as she slowly opened her eyes, she jumped and was now fully awake, to see Jacob Black staring right at her in 'owe' .

"Jacob, you scared the shit out of me, what are you doing here, and why are you staring at me?"

He sat beside her. "Whaat did you do last night?"

She looked at him rather confused. "I went to bed."

"What did you dream?"

"Um...I...I don't know, I never remember my dreams anymore, it's just void...why?"

He leaned in and looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth.

"You have no idea what happened?"

Her eyes lit up. "What happened, what are you not telling me?"

"I can't tell you, just don't fall asleep tonight."

Bella was utterally confused. Something huge had happened and now he was just like Edward he was keeping things from her. But no, she wouldn't say that aloud. Just becuase she wanted to know, and it scared her, she had no intenion of hurting his feelings or pissing him off for the sake of it. No, If her Jacob was keeping this from her, then it must mean the pack won't let him tell her...but that didn't make since either. Sam knew how things were now, and he knew Jacob would do anything to let her know something she shouldn't. This was something Jacob was keeping to himself for his own reasons. And for now she had to exsept that.

Bella mumbled something incoherrent. Jacob just looked at her. "Look I can't tell you, it would screw everything up, and probably royally fuck them up for you. So just do me a favor and stay awake...and stay the night at my house..." He was hopeing she would go for that last part.

Bella had a sly smirk on her face. "Yeah sure."

"Really?" He had the yay and shock face. It was adorable, she smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes, Really. But you better keep me entertained."

"Oh I plan too..." He leaned in to kiss her, when they both heard her dad coming towards her room.

"Bella." There was a knock.

She looked towards the door and then back, Jacob was gone.

"C-come in."

Her father entered. "Oh, ok your up, good. I'm gonna be late coming home tonight-"

She cut him off. "I'm staying the night at a friends."

"Oh..good. Who...no wait never mind." Her father exited after that. Bella sighed and got up, she quickly dressed, and went down stairs. She headed for the fridge found nothing appealing. She then over heard talking in the living room that sounded rather like her father and Jacob...

Heading their way she couldn't help but listen.

"I'm glad to see that Bella has moved on, personally I wish she had never met that Cullen."

Bella had felt anger rise up in her. Then her stomach began to twist. Letting out a painful sigh she fell to the ground.

Quickly her father and jacob was by her side. Jacob had picked her up, cradling her bridal style. "Breath, calm down, and breath."

"Oh you over heard...well crap..sorry. Jacob would you take her to her room."

he nodded. As he headed up, he could see Bella's stomach twist and her ribs rearange. "Hey I didn't think he would be bring _him _up, if you calm down the pain will go away, just think happy thoughts." He said. Laying her down, then lying beside her. He put his hand on her stomach. She soon was able to calm down, and the twisting and rearanging of ribs stopped. Bella began to breath heavily and she leaned into Jacob.

"What...was...that?"

"That was well, I'll tell you that tonight, or tomorrow."

"Secrets, yay..." She whined\

"Oh don't be a marshmello."

"I am not a marshmello." She said rather hasty.

"Then get your butt up and lets go."

LaPush

At Emilys.

They walk in and all eyes on Bella, as if she did something she wasn't suppose to.

"What?"

"Nothing.." Embry said shuving a roll into his mouth.

"Hm.." Paul didn't say anything he just looked away.

"What, oh the thing I'm not allowed to know." She rolled her eyes and sat down beside Jacob. She picked up one of the rolls Emily had made, while still being stared at, by the pack, she munched on the roll.

"Boys stop staring at her, your freaking her out." Emily scolded.

Leah walked in, saw Bella, then walked right back out. "I lost my appetite."

"Rude." Embry said.

Bella began to think to herself since being stared at made her look down.

_would Jacob ever loose control around me, like Sam did with Emily? What makes me any different. I'm human just as well...but I'm also not someone Jacob imprinted on, so the chances of him leaving me are great. Sam loved Leah imprinted on Emily, left Leah...the feeling of heart ach, I don't think I could handle again, and not with Jacob._

Her thoughts where distracted when they began to talk about the white wolf.

"She's pretty." Seth said.

Jacob growled at him. Bella thought that was weird. Did he imprint on the white wolf?

"What I wanna know, is how the fuck, did B..."Paul started, Jacob snapped and wolfed out, launching at Paul. Paul phased quickly.

"Jacob calm down!" Bella cried out. Emily had already Pulled Bella to the side away from the boys.

"They are cleaning up the mess they make. Jacob has been so touchy around them ever since last night, this is the second time he and Paul had gotten into it." Emily had explained, but it didn't explain why.

Imprint.

Bella sat on Jacobs bed. Night was close, and Jacob walked in with out any scratches.

"You probably have questions."

"I wont get any answers, so why bother." She said rather icy.

"Bella?"

"Why have you been attacking your own pack? because of this random wolf?"

"Well yeah."

"then why am I here?"

"Beacuse you need to be, and because I love you." Jacob knew she thought other wise, he knew she was thinking horrible thoughts that made her sad, but he didn't know everything she was thinking. But with Bella, he knew it could be anything.

The bad thing is, that it was now that he had to get her worked up, while she was awake, so she would know, instead of being completly clueless on her nightly routes.

Bella grabbed her pj's and headed for the bath room.

When she exited she was wearing a white tank top with blue pj pants.

"Sexy."

She blushed.

If she was going to lose her man to some random dog, then she was going to do her best to keep him, r die trying. Bella had stradled Jacob and started to kiss him. He couldn't help himself, it was Bella afterall. He wrapped his arms around her he pulled sideways, then over till she was on her back, and he was half on her and half on his side. His hand caresse down her jawline, towards her neck, shoulders, arms, down to her waist. His touch made her though he is a heater. As much as he wanted her, he had to pull himself up off her, which was rather painful. He sat up, Bella was now more confused. But everything sank in. Her sadness grew, till there was another void. Her bones quickly shifted, her body ached all over and she let out a scream, that turned into a howl within seconds, Bella had phased into the White Wolf. She was so beautiful, she looked at Jacob, then around, and at herself, back at Jacob. He phased into his beautiful fur.

_Bella? Bella? can you hear me?_

_"W-what the hell happened, w-whats going on."_

_"Um."_

Bella growled at him, he held his head down at her. Her growl got more fierce. She launched at him, strong enough she got him on his back. She nipped at his neck. And then once more at his face. He whimpered. But wouldn't fight back.

She calmed down enough to get off him and haul ass out of the house.

Bella was fast for a wolf, and she was huge bigger tha Leah and faster. Bella ran, she didn't know where she was going, she just ran towards the moon. When reached at the clearing, she let out a howl that symbolized her pain.

Luckily Jacob wasn't far behind her.

He walked up to her, submiting to her. She just looked at him.

_Soul._

_Ok Thats number two. Wow ok. haha._

_HK_


	3. Chapter 3: War

MoonLight

HellionKyou

*Disclaimer*

Pairing's: Jacob/Bella.

So now there is a Little twist to the characters behavior. Enjoy, and check out my cousins fanfiction Artsymommy2012. And Mouse, I don't know when there will be a Lemon but when that time comes, so will the rating from T go to M.

Chapter Three: War

Bella just glared at Jacob in her wolf form, in any advance's of calming her down. But nothing seemed to work. Bella looked back at the beautiful moon, now that she knew she was turning into this at night it didn't explain why or how, it was even possible. But the part of her that thought he was in love with someone else, or imprinted, just made her smile inside, she'd been foolish to think other wise of her Jacob.

After a few minutes the two wolves could smell Jacob's pack. Wheather this was gonna be a fight or not was entirely up to two members of the pack...Paul and Leah...

Sam came up first, as the rest just stayed back a little.

Jacob and Bella turned around and just looked at them.

_So I take it she knows. _Sam said and it wan't a question.

_Yes I know. _Bella said with s_mall growl._

_Leah came up, from rest of the pack. She was slightly growling._ _How the fuck did a vampire loving bitch, become like one of us?_

_Wow, thats an easy one, I don't fucking know!._ Bella growled back.

Leah said nothing else she just Launcged at Bella. Jacob didn't intervine...

The white and little brown wolf visiously attacked each other.

Bella didn't know how to fight , but in this body it just came so natuerally. She bit and tore the hell out of wolf who has been doing this for awhile. Ripping through the tough skin, causing there to amounts of blood on the scene. Leah whimpered and cried out, every time Bellas teeth tore into her. The beautiful white fur was now a scarlet red, in some places.

None of the other wolves bothered to get involved, knowing the fight was their own, and they had their own personal spats to get out and if this is the only way to do it then so be. But Leah did see it as a spat, neither did Bella, this was War.

Ok well thats chapter three, I know it's short, heheh.

R/R


	4. Chapter 4: AfterMath

MoonLight

HellionKyou

*Disclaimer*

So I am updating now b/c my cousin is yelling at me. LOL Jeez woman eat some more cheese.

Pairing: Jacob/Bella

Chapter Four: AfterMath

The pack now at Emily's house, not wanting to go into detial that her cousin and her friend decided to attack eachother. Bella didn't have any broken bones luckily...but Leah, she was a different story. Leah Clearwater had a broken arm. Scowling at Bella from across the table, Bellalooking away, pretending not see her.

"It's rude to ignore people." Leah growled.

"Oh really, well then you must rude becuase she always avoid and ignore me." Bella bit back.

"Fuck You! I want a rematch!"

"How are you and three legs gonna work out?"

"You Bi-"

Jabob cut her off. "Shut up Leah, you lost, now stop being a baby! We are tred of hearing you bitch and complain, you had your chance you lost now grow up!" Jacob snapped.

Leah backed off...but Paul started up.

"I want a chance at her. I wanna see if she's tough."

"No." Was all Sam said.

"Well I still would like to know how the fuck she became a wolf."

Bella looked at him. "Yeah so would I."

Paul stuffed a muffin in his mouth. And looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you don't know what caused you to phase out?" Emily asked now gettin mixed up in the lovely conversation.

"From what Jake has told us, it appears none of know what caused her to phase out. But we may know what is making her change with or without knowing it...her emotions. Like all of us our emotions and will power make us change. But since Bella was awake of the time she phased..."

"Sadness...she phases because her heart is sad and healing." Jacob said.

"So what do we poke her with a stick until she changes, becuase I do not know about you but that would piss me off. "Embry said. Poking at Quill.

"Stop that."

Sam and Jacob looked at eachother. And nodded. The both looked at Bella and smiled.

"Oh crap. What are you two planning?" She sulked

*Forest in an open field*

There stood Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Bella. Oh yeah and Leah for the hell of it.

Bella stood a little bit further away from the rest of them.

"Ok Bella, we are gonna run some of own tests." Sam said.

"Yeah ok.." Was Bellas only responce.

"Leah go first."

Leah walked up to her and smiled. Getting close to her she whispered. "I'm going to steal Jakey from you." In the smallest whisper. Bella felt a rumble in her chest, she threw a punch and hit Leah in the face. "Over my dead body!"

Leah flew back up. "You bitch! your psycho no wonder the vampires ran from you, leaving you all alone. Maybe they thought we'd finish you off, or maybe he didn't love you, and just used you as a pawn..." Leah didn't have to say anything else. Bella phased so fast she was already ontop of a un phased Leah. Bella was growling and drooling and placeng all of her weight on top of the female. Bella drew her teeth towards Leah. Then out of the blue Bella was knocked off Leah, Paul had phased up and ran, knocking Bell off Leah. Leah got up, with the look of fear in her eyes. "That was not Bella Swan." Leah said.

**( A/N: Yeah Leah healed up,quickly)**

It looked to be a face off between Paul and Bella. Bella was ready for it. But Paul was told he wasn't allowed to fight her, but hell he was Paul when did he listen when he really wanted something.

Paul grabbed ahold of her, like he was ready to throw her. Instead he pulled her down. Bella was able to get out of that and she head-butted him. Paul was thrown back a little from that. Getting ready for another attack, he was takin down by Jacob and Sam. Leah was still not phased out. She couldn't believe she didn't see t earlier. But that was not Bella. Bella would never attack anyone like that...would she? It's true Leah didn't like the girl and knew much to nothing about her. But she did know that the Bella that Jacob was in love with would never hurt someone intentionally. And if Paul hadn't of knocked her off... _ she would of killed me._ Leah thought.

*Back and Jacobs*

Jacob told Billy everything that went on today. But not even Billy had answers.

"Leah kept saying "Thats not Bella." Neither of know what that means and she wouldn't tell us,s he wouldn't even think it. Bella could've killed Leah but Pual knocked her off, and to be honest I don't know if Bella would of killed her or not, I didn't see the same look that Leah did.

"Well I do not know how Bella became to be like us, but she is. And I don't think Bella would of hurt her." Billy explained.

While they were talking amongst themselves Bella was in Jacobs room. She didn't mean to but she over heard.

_Would I of hurt Leah...No I wouldn't of...I don't think._ Bella thought as Jacob entered the room.

"I wouldn't of hurt her."

"..."

"And I don't know how I became like you..."

Jacob didn't say anything, he just sat down beside her and hugged her. _You still think of him, and it kills you inside..._Jacob thought. It pained him to know that. But he didn't blame her. And he didn't hate her.

Ok that was chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

MoonLight

HellionKyou

*Disclaimer*

Pairings: Jacob/Bella

Hmm so I just had this overall feeling to write more... :D

Chapter Five: Cold

Jacob went to bed curled up with Bella. And when he woke up...she was gone. Looking around he saw a note on the pillow it read.

Jake,

so early I just needed time to think, if you wanna find me, I'll be in the forest.

Love, Bella.

Jacobe sighed and rolled over. Bella was now wondering around in the forest, at least he didn't have to worry as much since well now she could phase intot he same creature that destroys the creature she once loved. It was rather ironic actually. But is that the reason the spirit of the white wolf is within her, because she was left all alone, with Jacob to patch her up...was it enough...it seemed so, but now that she the white wolf we can spend more time together that is if she actually would go hunting. Would she kill the creature she once loved?

Bella found the forest to be rather piece full. But on what could jump out and go boo or try to eat you. Well, that was still an uncomfortable thought. She had a feeling that Jacob would be joining her soon...

Hearing foot steps a little while away...Bella breathed in. She looked around to find she was not in an open clearing, and their big trees every where.

"Mmm you smell wonderful...but a little tangy.." A voice appeared out from behind a tree.

It was a had black hair, red eyes, he stood to about five nine. He wore a black wife beater and black trips. A goth vampire, oh that was original.

"A new born."

"Oh, so it would seem you know what I am, here's a question now, what are you my dear, besides lunch?"

Bella arched her eyebrow. "Really thats your best line? Lunch. Couldn't you try something different."

He smiled. "Well arn't you a clever one, you are rather mouthhy for someone who knows they are going to die... and what is wrong with my food lines?"

"They are a little used."

"Well who died and made you queen of the food lines, oh wait noone!"

Bella yawned.

"No you just so did not yawn at me! Why do you not fear me?"

Bella licked her lips, she could feel the wolf inside her growl.

"What the hell?" He looked at her in confusion. "You wanna know what I am?, then come, lets play."

"Bitch!" He took off at her,Bella phased out as his fist came to her mouth, she grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

He got up, looking at her, with fear. His eyes narrowed then smiled. "Well this is going to be a fun day after all." He ran and jumped above her, she looked up but no sight of him. If he was able to get ahold of her she would be easily dead, by the strength of a new born. luckily she was able to smell him, he was behind her. She growled, turned around and launched ontop of him, she went for his neck, but he blocked and threw her off him. He then ran towards her. "Bye bye wolfie." HE spat as he punched her using an upper cut, she went flying back, letting out a whimper. He went for the kill strike, but as his fist was about to smash in her skull, he was grabbed y the back of the neck, felt the crack, adn was thrown.

The brown wol caught up quickly before he could land and ripped him to shreds. Bella watched this display. She was so easily beaten by a new born, then again it was her own fault, she should of just tore into him then playing with him. But something inside her just didn't want to kill him...so fast.

"Do you wanna die or something?" Jacob was rather pissy as he got in her face at Emily's. They had phased back at her place, so Bella had a place to not be exposed.

"I didn't think he would get the best of me."

"You went in the forest knowing their could be danger and you didn't think?"

"Back off Jake she is totally new at this." Seth said.

Jacob sighed. "Ok I'm sorry. But that scared the shit out of me. Seeing that he could of killed you. "

Bella smiled and hugged him. She wasn't about to tell him that she didn't feel like killing him so fast...but what was she thinking, he was right she could of been killed. She's new at all this, and has no idea what it's like.

Aside from being just like them now, but for a totally different reason. Jacob was a heater he was warm, where as for Bella, she was Cold.

R/R Give me ideas. Do any of you want this story to go a lemon? (yes I know I would have to change the ratings.) Just tell me what you think , and if its negative then dont waste yer fucking time.


End file.
